


Cheat Day

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Polyamorous Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott needs a break. Malia takes it upon herself to give him one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Scott/Malia. This is written for day three of Malia Rarepair Week: favorite heterosexual ship. This is set sometimes during 5A before things got really crazy. The "implied polyamorous" is that Scira/Stalia are still together. I hope you enjoy

Scott is taken out of his dream by an incessant tapping of his shoulder. When he finally gives in and opens his eyes he’s met with a pair of brown eyes staring down at him patiently.

“M-Malia? What…what’s going on? What’s wrong? Are you ok? What--” He immediately starts and his panicked questioning is cut off by a hand on his mouth.

“Calm down.” She instructs, “Nothing’s wrong…right now. Everyone is ok.”

“Then…why are you in my room at--” he glances at his alarm clock, “7 in the morning on a Saturday?”

She’s stopped climbing in the pack’s windows a while ago and even then it was in the middle of the night, not bright and early. She just smiles at him. It’s her chipmunk smile: the one with no teeth that makes her already plump cheeks go bigger. It’s adorable but this early in the morning it makes him suspicious.

“What are you up to?” he questions.

She smiles brighter and leans forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, “Go brush your teeth and get dressed. Wear something comfortable.”

He doesn’t get much more than that out of her. Slowly Scott drags himself out of bed and goes to the bathroom. After a quick shower he comes back out to the werecoyote sitting on his bed waiting for him. They get distracted for a good ten minutes when Malia practically lunges at him and sucks on his neck. Scott wraps his hands around her waist and takes the opportunity to snake his hands under her shirt to caress the small of her back.

They should be applauded for managing to actually leave the house instead of staying in bed all day which Scott suggests in between kisses.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” he asks after swallowing his chocolate glazed donut hole.

“Nope.”

“Not even a hint?”

“Mmm-mm.”

“If I guess…then will you tell me?”

She pauses long enough to think about it, “No.”

“Are you at least going to tell me…why?”

“When I was little before my mom and sister…” Malia starts. Scott puts a hand on her thigh and squeezes lightly. She turns to him and gives him a small smile, “when she noticed that we needed a break…sometimes she’d come in the middle of the school day and pick us up and we’d go for ice cream or wander around the mall. Other times she’d wake us up really early and just take us somewhere. She called it a ‘cheat day.’ You need a cheat day Scott.” She takes her eyes off the road momentarily to look him the eye.

“I—I’m ok.” Scott tells her even though they both know it’s a lie.

She calls him out on it, “You’re not fine. You’re not fine at all.”

“People are dying again.”

“I know and we’re trying to stop it because it’s what we do. But it’s a lot and I know you feel it the worst. I see you. I don’t want you to hurt, Scott.” She says gently.

He’s not sure what to say. He’s not sure he can say much at all because of the lump in his throat. So he nods, smiles, and clears his throat, “Thank you.”

The bright smile she gives him sends a warmth in his chest that spreads. She turns on the music and it’s hard not to laugh when she starts singing loudly to “Hey Baby” by No Doubt. It’s rare to see her like this. Usually Malia is trying so hard, still, to readjust to life as a human that she’s rarely carefree. But in this moment, in the car singing to 90s and 00s pop songs, she’s at her most relaxed and blithe and it’s so easy for Scott join in.

“We’re here.” Malia announces an hour later. She parks the car in a parking lot and in front of them is a large thicket of trees denser than the preserve back home.

“The last time I went into the woods blind I got bitten by a werewolf.” He comments.

“Then I guess this time you’ll have an advantage.” She smiles and gets out of the car.

The trail they follow is uneven and long and rocky. Malia leads them like she’s come here countless times while Scott stumbles behind her. He thanks his werewolf status for keeping him from breaking any bones. He’s only slightly grateful because he trips over a long and promptly snaps his ankle.

“Fuck!” he curses out loud.

Malia is by his side in no time flat. She gently grabs the injured leg and Scott immediately feels pain draining, “It’s going to heal…obviously but I need to pop it back in. Ok?”

Scott takes a deep breath in and nods.

“Ok on three. One--” she counts before snapping it back in place. The surprise takes him off guard and he forgets to feel pain. She takes a little more of it away and then helps him settle the backpack onto his shoulders before squatting and hoisting him on her back with ease.

Scott feels good enough to walk on his own after about a mile, but Malia insists on carrying him (“I’m not putting you down just so you can break your ankle again.”) so he gives up and enjoys the scenery until finally they reach their destination. It takes his breath away.

“Wow.”

The waterfall is encased in dense forests with a clear, blue sky above them. The cliffs are sleek and black and go down to meet the clearest water the alpha has ever seen. Malia puts him down and he stumbles just long enough for her to snake her arms around his waist and steady him.

“I used to come here all the time with my family.” She says to him, “you’re the only other person I’ve shared this with.”

“Not even Stiles?” he wonders.

She shakes her head next to him, “Eventually.”

“Thank you.” He whispers and presses a kiss to her hair, “Although I wish you would’ve told me we were going for a swim.”

“And where would be the fun in that?” she says and steps away from him. He watches her smirk as she grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it off followed quickly by her shorts to reveal the red-striped white bra and matching boyshorts underneath. Scott’s mouth waters, “you coming to join me or what?”

He has .02 seconds to react before she dives headfirst into the water.

“Malia!” Scott screams. He looks for her in the water and breathes a sigh of relief when her head pops up.

“Get in here, alpha, it’s cheat day!” she screams.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He answers back but starts stripping.

The water isn’t as cold as he thought it would be. He can see through the ripples he made his arms paddling to keep himself afloat. He can see the grass and rocks at the bottom. He sees the way Malia is looking at him: all soft eyes and smile as she swims closer to him.

Her hand comes up to cup his cheek before she closes the distance between them and gives him a long, sweet kiss.

“Thank you.” He tells her once they’ve pulled apart. He feels like he’s been saying it all day but he can’t stop. He needed this. She just smiles softly in response.

They spend the rest of the day horsing around: Scott gets dunked a good 5 times to Malia’s 3. He wins the race from the river back up to the top of the cliff. When they play their version of tag Malia wins no contest in a tackle that results in a fifteen minute make out session that has them jumping back in the stream to get clean. They take exactly one picture: a selfie of Malia flexing one bicep (eyes closed of course) with Scott laughingly giving her a kiss on the cheek. He’s sad when it’s time for them to go back.

Malia gives him another piggyback ride down to their car. The car ride home consists of less singing. There is more hand holding. There’s more quick, lazy kisses at stop lights and stop signs. There’s more Malia falling asleep on his shoulder as he hums “Genie in a Bottle.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's chat: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
